


Panic

by singingtater



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtater/pseuds/singingtater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho's girlfriend (reader) suffers from a panic attack when she becomes separated from Minho in a crowded area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Random fact: Minho is wearing what he wears in the Everybody dance practice video here. :)

You walk hand in hand with your boyfriend, Minho, as you search for something to eat. It’s extremely crowded at the fair today, but you know that as long as Minho is there with you, you’ll feel safe and relaxed.

“What sounds good to you?” He ask as you scan the street filled with different food options.

“Honestly, I think I want just a hamburger.” You reply with a smile.

He gives your hand a small squeeze. “Hamburgers it is, then!” He proudly announces as he pulls you along the street.

As you wait in line to order your food, you both notice that the seating area is crowding up fairly quickly. An obvious idea comes to your mind. “Hey, baby…”

“Hm?”

“Do you want me to go save us a spot in the seating area so we don’t have to stand and eat?”

“Umm… do you think you’ll be okay?”

“I should be. I mean, it’s been several months since I’ve had an attack, right? I'm sure I'll be fine.”

“Well, true. Then sure you if you want to, baby.” He permits with caution in his voice.

“I do.” You confirm.

“Ok,” he smiles that heart melting smile again, “I’ll be right there with our food.”

“Right!” You give him a quick peck on the cheek and scurry over to the seating area. You spot a table for two fairly easily, and you plop down in the seat happily. You turn to look back to Minho, so he knows you found a table, but realize you can’t see him from where you are. You immediately feel your heart speed up in alarm. ‘No… everything is fine. Don’t panic. Minho will be here any minute with the food, Y/N. Just breathe. Deep breaths…breathe in 1,2,3,4…out 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8…’ You think calmly and try to steady your breathing. A sudden wave of terror and panic hits you all at once, though, and you can’t take back control of your brain. You stand and attempt to go back to Minho, but your whole body is shaking and you collapse to the ground, landing on your knees. Some lady rushes over and starts asking a ton of questions, but you can only hear the faint buzzing of her voice in the background of your thumping heart and racing mind. You hear her faintly calling for help as you wrap your arms around yourself. You can’t seem to catch your breath and it feels like the whole world is crashing down around you. Everything is so overwhelming and you can’t focus on anything.

Minho hears the lady’s call for help and looks over from his place in line. As soon as he sees you resting on the concrete, he rushes to your side. In the blink of an eye, he’s kneeling with his arm around you. “Hey, Y/N. It’s Minho. I’m here, baby.”

Those words bring you a bit of comfort, but they feel so far away at the moment. Your heart is beating in your chest at what feels like a million miles an hour.

“Can you name me five things around you, Y/N?” Minho asks softly.

You shake your head furiously. Everything is too overwhelming right now, and you think you might be dying. You can’t focus on your surroundings. It’s too much.

“Ok, ok. How about this,” He begins sweetly as he holds you securely in his arms, “how about you name five things about what I’m wearing today, huh? Tell me five things about my physical appearance, baby.”

You hesitantly nod your head and take as deep a breath as you can. You glance at him slowly. “Y-you’re wearing black jeans…” You shakily reply.

“Ok…”

“…And a w-white shirt…”

“Ok, what else?”

You lift your shaky hand and find his jacket with it. “…And, umm, a red jacket…”

“Your favorite one.”

“Yeah.” You confirm softly.

“Good, Y/N. What else?”

“And…white sneakers…”

“Ok, good…”

“Th-that’s it. You’re not wearing five things.” You feel your heart rate slow down slightly and you begin taking fuller breaths.

“What color are my eyes?”

“Huh?”

“Y/N, what color are my eyes?” You know they’re brown, and usually you’d be mad about the dumb question, but something inside you tells you to go along with it. You look up to  
meet his loving eyes with your panicked ones.

“B-brown. Like always.”

“Good.” He says and smiles sincerely at you. “How are you feeling?”

Just then you realize that your breathing is coming easier. You still feel a bit uneasy, but you also feel like everything will be okay. You reach out and wrap your arms around him. “Better. Not great, but better.” He holds you securely while your body returns to its normal state. Suddenly, you feel bad for not being a normal girlfriend that can be left alone long enough to save a table. “I’m sorry.” You weakly mumble. Minho pulls back.

“Hm? For what?”

“For not being able to just save a table and be by myself in a crowd like this.”

“I don’t care about that. I don’t care if you can’t leave the house!” He voices matter-of-factly, and you giggle at his exaggeration. “I’m serious, though, Y/N. You’re absolutely perfect in my eyes. I love you.”

You feel tears begin to form in your eyes as he speaks. “I love you too, Minho. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He cups your cheek with his strong hand and wipes away a stray tear. “And you won’t ever have to find out.” He promises and pulls you in for a gentle kiss. You almost completely forget about the giant crowd of people crowding around the two of you. Minho stands and helps you to your feet. “How about we get our hamburgers and go home? It’s a bit too hot out here for me honestly.” You giggle at his fake excuse for needing to leave, but nod anyway in response. “Great!” He exclaims as he intertwines his fingers with yours and gives your hand another light squeeze. “Let’s go!”


End file.
